


余生

by spencer11280909



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer11280909/pseuds/spencer11280909
Summary: 一夜酒醉引发的狗血故事
Relationships: 高酋/杨修





	余生

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔，流水账，我流abo，大家凑合看吧

杨修扶着高酋，跌跌撞撞上电梯的时候，心里只有一句mmp。  
他跟高酋是同事，俩人在公司里是竞争对手。原本两人只是业务上的竞争，工作外也算相处融洽，没事还能坐一起扯两句闲篇儿，奈何命运弄人，他买了房子的第二天，知道高酋住进了他对门。  
倒不是说两人有什么深仇大恨，不过就是性格不合，尿不到一个壶里。高酋严肃认真，不苟言笑；杨修世故圆滑，八面玲珑。明面上相安无事，背地里高酋看不上杨修笑面虎，杨修也看不上高酋死脑筋，见面时热情亲热关系融洽，实际上是转了身就能翻个白眼骂傻逼的那种。  
所以杨修对于高酋住进他对面这件事十分之不爽，虽然他对高酋的为人有些欣赏，可谁也不想在自己的休息时间看见个能给自己添堵的人不是。  
本来两人就算是住了对门，充其量也就是偶尔在停车场碰见再顺道电梯回家的交集，进了屋门一关，就各自进了自己的小世界，俩人都是宅男，休息的时候杨修能在家看一天莎士比亚，高酋就在家折腾电竞高达，早上高酋是出门吃饭而杨修是吃了饭出门，所以生活中两人的交集也不过是偶尔存在的在电梯上的几分钟，可今天着实有点特殊。  
明天是圣诞节，作为一家合资公司，圣诞节不放假是不可能的，偏赶上昨天公司刚签了一个大项目，整个项目企划案是高酋和杨修联手搞出来的，为这事高酋还跟他别扭了好久，可没办法，甲方爸爸就是喜欢他俩弄出来的那个方案，高酋也只能无奈接受了这个结果。高层为了给他俩庆功，特地请了他们整个部门吃饭，而杨修跟高酋自然成了整个宴会上的焦点，一波一波的人找他们来敬酒。  
杨修酒量还行，可也架不住他们这种车轮战，好在他聪明，能躲就躲，实在躲不了就喝一些意思意思，高酋就完全相反，有人敬酒必然来者不拒，一杯又一杯喝的又急又快，看得杨修想跟他抱拳，叹一声壮士好酒量。  
宴会气氛很好，一群人喝到午夜，好在明天休息，不用担心是不是会迟到，散场的时候大家也都差不多到了量。杨修没喝多少，所以最后收拾残局的任务就交给了他，这边把领导送走，那边就开始安排家离得近的同事一起回家，彼此好有个照应，安排到最后，就只剩下他跟高酋。他俩家住城西，跟同事不顺道，俩人又住一个楼，最后结伴回家也不是什么问题，而且杨修看高酋一直老老实实站着应该也没醉。所以当人都走光了，杨修走过去喊高酋回家，而高酋直愣愣的一头扎他怀里不省人事的时候，杨修脑子里只剩一句what the fuck。  
毕竟喝了酒，车肯定是不能开了，所以杨修只能半拖半抱着矮他半头的高酋一点一点挪到路边去等车。虽说杨修高一些，可平时的运动量少的可怜，而怀里这个醉的彻底的男人好歹也快一米八的身高，而且，虽然看着瘦可一点都不轻，加上这边是美食街，午夜时分人还没散光，三三两两结伴打车的人不少，空车就显得非常可贵。奈何高酋醉得太彻底，杨修不抱着他就能贴着人滑下去那种，所以多数师傅都不爱拉，两个人又不好合乘，到最后两个人折腾到小区电梯里的时候，时间已经走过了凌晨三点。  
高酋是个alpha，身上总是带着淡淡的信息素味道，清淡的茶香衬得他整个人的气质都很好，就算现在信息素的味道浓了些，还混着一身烟酒气，也不会难闻。杨修是个Omega，感谢这些年的AO平权运动，知道这件事的人没有几个，他倒是对自己的第二性别没什么意见，只是他觉得，将自己的后半辈子交给一个标记，这事儿实在是有点可笑，再加上，桃子味的信息素出现在一个男人身上，多少让他有点害羞，所以这些年，靠着信息素阻隔剂以及抑制剂，他一直都过得挺好。阻隔剂是贴片的那种，一片的使用时限是十二小时，现在早已经过了时间，淡淡的桃子的甜味慢慢的在空中弥漫开来。  
高酋靠着杨修，杨修为了省力气，直接面对面将他抱在怀里，而因为姿势与身高的原因，他正好埋在杨修的颈侧，鼻尖正蹭着贴着阻隔剂的腺体。高酋酒量不行，上车前吐了两次，下车的时候又吐了一次，此时正是半梦半醒，他能感到自己被人抱着弄到家门口，能感到那人的手摸进自己的裤袋拿了钥匙开门，最重要的，他能闻到那人身上的桃子味，香香的，甜甜的，诱惑着自己上去咬一口。  
高酋没谈过恋爱，过于耿直的个性让他身边所有对他有意思的beta和Omega最后都无疾而终，而他本人对这件事也没什么兴趣，他总觉得，他还没碰到那个能让他心动的人，与其因为标记、责任和欲望去跟一个人过一辈子，还不如自己孤独终老，而此时闻到的这个味道让他莫名的感到温暖，让自己不自主的想去亲近。醉酒让他的意识浮浮沉沉，他只是遵从着自己的想法靠近身边的人，同时释放着自己的信息素，希望引起对方的注意。  
杨修摸了钥匙开了门，喘着粗气跌跌撞撞的把人挪到卧室，他最后的体力终于耗光，本想直接把人扔在床上，谁知道高酋这混蛋趁着他松手的时候直接拉着他一起倒在床上。忽然的跌倒根本让他反应不过来，只能下一意识的侧头规避面部的碰撞，反而将颈侧送到了高酋唇边。  
“靠！”杨修无奈的骂了声三字经，然后准备爬起来回家睡觉，结果，还没等他撑在床上的胳膊用力，他就直接被高酋抱着腰掀到床上压住。  
“你到底要干嘛……”杨修无奈的躺在床上看着高酋盯着自己看，白天他因为合约的后续问题忙了一天，中午都没时间休息一下，晚上就直接被拖到了酒桌上，一折腾就折腾到现在，刚刚又做了不少体力劳动，这会儿已经累的没什么力气，跟醉鬼又没什么道理能讲，只能软着语气哄人放开自己，“别闹了，现在很晚了，有事我们明天说行不行？”  
而高酋只是直直的盯着他，然后直接低下头往他颈侧蹭。高酋此时根本不知道他压着的到底是谁，只是刚刚撞上的那一下让那股桃子的甜味更浓，他只是下意识的追着那味道，同时不停的释放信息素，茶和桃子混合后的气味，让他觉得格外安心，而桃子味也因为茶味的浓郁而变得更浓，所以信息素的浓度也越发的不受控制。  
此时的发展让杨修有点摸不清状况，而高酋也跟平时完全不一样，不似平时的冷酷内敛，反而更有侵略性，动作间更多了一些不容反抗的强硬，信息素的浓度高出很多，甚至让杨修下意识的不敢反抗，可不反抗不行啊，杨修欲哭无泪，他可不想莫名其妙的跟同事搞上床。  
“高酋，高酋！”杨修一边支着手臂推拒着他的动作，一边喊人试图让那混蛋冷静下来，“停下，别闹了。”  
而此时高酋的动作完全被本能支配着，作为一个alpha，面对一个能让他有性趣的omega，停下是不可能的，何况他现在喝的根本听不清对方说什么，只是不断的渴求着亲近。他握着对方的一只手腕压在床上，趁着一个微妙的角度蹭进他的颈窝，鼻尖慢慢蹭着他颈侧的皮肤，寻找着信息素的源头，却在味道最浓郁的位置闻到了一丝苦味，夹杂在香甜的信息素里总有一点违和，加上粗糙的触感，让他不太清楚的脑子想到了信息素阻隔剂，他稍稍直起身，用另一只手慢慢的摸索着将阻隔剂一点点掀开，然后在猛然浓郁的信息素里，将理智彻底踢出脑子。  
杨修在他摸索着腺体掀开贴片的时候就已经敏感的僵了背不敢乱动，然后又在忽然爆发的信息素里软了腿，推拒的动作完全没了力气，只能用手推着他的肩膀试图阻止他的接近，反倒像是有些欲拒还迎。  
没了阻隔剂的作用，信息素的味道变得清晰起来，香香甜甜像是很好吃的样子，所以高酋渴望着更靠近一些，可中间的阻隔让他很难如愿。欲望得不到安抚让他的情绪开始有了波动，alpha的欲望被彻底的激发，他抓住中间阻挡着他的手一起按在另一只手里，低下头试图亲吻对方的腺体。  
杨修是个宅，平时体力就不好，更何况这样浓郁的信息素里omega的本能也让他不敢反抗，只能侧过头遮住自己的腺体并且试图叫醒身上的混蛋，“高酋，停下！你他么能不能看清了我是谁你再发神精？”  
此时的高酋什么都听不到，屋里黑着，外面阴天，昏暗的光线甚至让他看不清眼前的人是谁，他一切的动作都是源自原始欲望，小时候因为兴趣学习跆拳道，黑带的身手此时完全用在了床上，他用体位优势压制住身下人的挣动，用空着的那只手掐着人的下巴强迫他侧过头，然后低下头亲吻着他颈侧凸起的腺体，感受着让自己亲近的味道。  
刚刚的一番挣扎已经耗尽了杨修最后的力气，下巴也被掐的生疼，此时只能躺在床上喘粗气，颈侧湿润的唇舌让他敏感的轻轻颤抖，心想，算了，估计这小子也干不出什么，等他发完神经算了，结果还没等他想完，就被疼痛打断。高酋在本能的驱使下咬破了他的腺体，非发情期被咬破腺体注入信息素是个很难受的过程，而杨修又对疼痛特别敏感，所以这一口下来，直接激出他一身冷汗。  
高酋在咬破腺体的时候感受到一种从未有过的满足，信息素不要钱一样的往外放，浓度一下子高出了一大截，他松开口慢慢舔舐着唇边的伤口，感觉口中的血液好像都带着对方的香甜，信息素也越发的不受控制。  
杨修此时刚从疼痛的感觉里挣扎出来，更加浓郁的信息素就扑面而来，熏的他脑子都有点晕，而颈侧的舔舐也开始带来一些快感，在他不清醒的脑子里一点一点挑逗着他的神经，让他下意识的释放信息素去回应，而就在这样的一来一回的彼此试探间，勾得他发了情。他自分化之后没有久就开始使用抑制剂，十几年下来发情期早已乱的不知道是什么时候，只是每个月过了二十号他总会给自己扎上两支抑制剂以免可能出现的措手不及，而最近因为合约忙的焦头烂额的他将这件事给忘了，此时被浓郁的alpha信息素一刺激，一点准备都没有的直接进入了发情期。  
高酋此时完全的沉浸在omega发情时信息素甜美的味道里，下意识的释放着信息素与之纠缠，唇舌亲吻舔舐着对方滚烫跳动的腺体，松开钳制着对方的双手顺着对方的身体抚摸，触手的却只有粗糙的衣料，暴躁的将阻碍自己的衣料扯开，然后因为手中皮肤的触感流连不已，他能明显的感觉到对方因为自己的动作更加浓郁的信息素以及开始发烫的身体，欲望让他的大脑开始发热，他觉得身下人整个都是甜的，他不再专注于腺体，转而向对方的全身进发，慢慢用唇舌感受着身下的皮肤，顺手将对方所有的衣料都撕开剥掉，而对方越发浓郁香甜的信息素紧紧的纠缠着自己的，自己本能的去用信息素包裹追逐，然后他就跟着进入了发情期。  
杨修的发情期来的又急又猛，在对方身体的精神上的双重刺激下身体迅速的做好了结合的准备，他能朦朦胧胧的感觉到自己后穴不断的绞紧，甚至自然分泌的肠液已经打湿了床上的被单。他一向不会难为自己，在这种情况下更加不会，而且他能感觉到高酋也已经进入发情期，与其搞的不情不愿，不如两个人都舒服一些，所以他干脆的向欲望妥协，双手直接拉过正在他双腿间又亲又咬还时不时用舌头刺激穴口的脑袋凑过去接吻，然后一只手揽着他的脖子一只手扯着他的衣服，在对方不情不愿的配合下把他扒了个精光，跟着直接带着他的手指探进痒的不行的后穴，慢慢抽插着缓解自己的渴望。  
高酋自觉的勾着对方的舌纠缠，指尖湿热的触感让他感到向往，欲望也跟着一跳一跳的硬的发疼，他抽出手指，转而拉着他的腿向上，调整位置将欲望直接捅进他的身体，湿热滑腻的包裹滚烫而热情，欲望驱使下身体迅速开始动作，一下一下进的又快又深，不断的追逐着原始的快感。  
杨修从来没做过这种事，而高酋的尺寸也确实可观，所以纵使润滑足够，可进入那一下还是让他疼的一激灵，连带着欲望也跟着软了下来，“操，你……嗯……你他妈轻点！”紧跟着快速的抽插将他接下来要骂的话直接顶回了肚子里，只剩下开始升腾的快感。  
高酋的动作没什么技巧，只是一味的深入，一下下全顶在最深的地方，而杨修此时只能被动的承受着他的进攻，高酋的力度让他一度觉得自己会被捅穿，而结果也不过是更加高涨的快感。房间里只有皮肉相撞的声音和杨修越来越黏腻的呻吟，直到高酋撞到最里面那块柔软而敏感的肠壁时杨修敏感的将体内滚烫的欲望绞得死紧，同时呻吟声也跟着更加高亢缠绵。  
高酋的脑子被快感搅成一团，只剩下原始的欲望和激烈的快感，瞬间的绞紧让他察觉到身下人的变化，本能的继续进攻着那个位置，而越发香甜的信息素的味道再次勾引着他将唇舌蹭到杨修颈侧，慢慢亲吻舔舐着之前咬破的伤口。可杨修被欲望灌满的脑子此时却开始查觉到危机，他清楚那个位置是那里，也知道继续下去的后果是什么，一夜情可以，一对儿发情期的AO一起互惠互利一下他也没什么意见，但他可不想稀里糊涂的跟谁绑在一起一辈子，所以他下意识的抗拒着高酋的动作，“停下，高酋，你他妈给我停下。”可显然，高酋根本没听到他的声音，继续一下一下又急又狠的撞过去，激烈的快感让杨修反抗的动作越发的像是欲拒还迎，生殖腔口不断被撞击的快感让他的腿不断的打颤，脑子也跟着一下下发懵，生物本能让肠壁越绞越紧，就在他以为他快要高潮的时候，高酋强硬的撞开了闭合着的生殖腔，一阵混合着疼痛、酸胀跟麻痒的快感，直接将他推到一个快感的新高度。  
高酋觉得自己好像打开了新世界的大门，那里更加温热的温度不断的刺激着他，所以他的动作越发的用力，直到他撞进杨修生殖腔的时候感受到内里更加滚烫的温度和温热的液体冲刷着敏感的顶端，让他感受到前所未有的欲望跟满足。而杨修也终于在此时达到了高潮，快感和满足感直接将他的脑子掏空，肠壁下意识的绞紧，包裹吸吮着体内的欲望，体液不断的分泌然后在高酋的动作里被带出体外，而高酋的欲望也跟着膨胀，动作也更加快速和用力，直到有抽插了十几下之后，膨大的结将他卡在里面不能动，生殖腔紧紧的吸吮着结带来前所未有的快感，而唇边带着更加鲜美的桃子味的滚烫腺体更是对他有致命的吸引力，所以他干脆的一口咬破腺体注入信息素，从未有过的快感与满足感让他直接高潮，精液不断的射进滚烫的生殖腔，而刚刚从上次高潮里缓过神来的杨修此时再次被推上了高潮，而这次高潮更加的激烈，甚至让他有一瞬间的失去意识，而在这之前，杨修的脑子里只有两个大字：我操！

第二天阳光正好。小区是高档小区，一梯两户，南北通透的复式结构，卧室在二楼，里面有个南向的落地窗，天气晴朗时，阳光从早上到傍晚都可以大片大片的洒进房间，让整个房间的采光特别好。高酋的床离窗户不远，而且没拉窗帘，傍晚的阳光正好可以洒在床上，让床上的两个人沐浴在阳光里。  
杨修被阳光晃的半梦半醒，他磨蹭着翻身躲进身后那人的怀里，被alpha的气息包裹着的安全感让他再次昏昏欲睡，却在朦朦胧胧间想起身边的人是高酋而被吓醒。  
睁开眼时杨修正缩在高酋怀里，他无奈的叹口气然后从人怀里小心的爬出来，坐在床上回头看看人，完全想不出该怎么应付现在这种局面。他昨晚被折腾的不行，意识最后清醒的时候阳光已经洒满了地板，全身酸疼的好像被打散了重装过，加上睡眠不足让脑子昏沉沉的，完全没有兴趣应付高酋醒过来之后的事情，只想回家洗个澡然后再好好睡一觉，而且发情期也还没结束，再待下去指不定又闹出什么幺蛾子，所以他只能抖着自己酸软的腿下床准备穿衣服回家。昨天的衣服已经不能穿了，只能凑合着找了套高酋的衣服套上，简单收拾了自己的东西之后挪回自己家。  
一进门他就差点摔在玄关，锁好门甩开钥匙，磨磨蹭蹭的挪近浴室放水，又回卧室摸出两针抑制剂给自己扎进去，这才慢慢脱了衣服泡进浴缸。之前很多朋友告诉他发了情的alpha不能惹，他对这句话的意思完全没有概念，如今看看身上青青紫紫的痕迹以及被折腾了不知道多久的后穴，他才彻底懂了这句话的意思，一边慢慢清洗自己的身体一边念念叨叨的骂着高酋衣冠禽兽。说是清洗，也不过就是在水里慢慢按摩酸疼的肌肉，热水温热，温度正好，暖烘烘的慢慢放松着肌肉和精神，慢慢的，缺乏睡眠的大脑就在这种情况下完全放松下来，他就直接睡在了浴缸里。  
杨修走了没多久，高酋就被阳光晃醒了，半梦半醒间他根本就不清楚自己在哪，却总觉得身边好像少了什么重要的东西，紧张的睁开眼看见自己家的天花板才放下心，翻个身准备继续睡觉的时候才察觉到不对劲。空气中弥漫着的味道是掺着蜜桃的茶香，茶香是自己的，可蜜桃是哪儿来的？睁开眼确定这是自己的卧室，然后坐起身时才彻底傻了眼，床上到处都是欢爱的痕迹，还有几处明显的血迹，空气中的味道与其说是信息素混合的味道，不如说是被标记后的味道，而他完全记不得他昨天到底带了谁回家。  
高酋此时完全没了睡觉的心情，他爬下床洗了澡，然后开始收拾床上的一片狼藉。他酒量不好，昨天又喝了太多，最后的记忆是杨修喊他回家，之后就什么都记不清了，他不断回想却什么都想不起来，而对方什么都没留下，唯一能确定的只有对方应该是个跟他身量差不多的男人，因为他发现自己的衣柜里少了一套衣服。他将床单都撤下来准备清洗，却在转身的时候在床边踢到什么金属的东西。  
搬家的时候，他因为害怕晚上不注意踢到床角。特意将床箱的边角向内缩了十公分，所以床边有一个十公分的空隙。他放下手里的床单，蹲下身慢慢顺着床边摸索，终于在床头柜的侧方摸到了一个袖扣，拿出来才发现那不是自己的。那是一个简单的方形银质袖扣，半黑半白的设计简单大方，他想这应该是那个人落下的，所以他小心的把它放在自己袖扣的旁边，想有一天能还给对方。  
收拾好后高酋坐在卧室床上发呆，空气中白桃茶的味道依旧浓郁，让他觉得温暖又安心，他本想问问杨修昨晚的事，又不知该怎么开口，想了想他觉得，还是再等等，他如果标记了那个人，他总能再碰见的，现在，他只想趁着信息素的味道还在的时候，好好感受一下那种温暖又安心的感觉。  
杨修这一觉一直睡到后半夜，他是被冻醒的。浴缸里的热水已经凉透，加上南方阴冷的天气让他觉得骨头都是冻住的。爬起来拔了蓄水塞，然后撑着酸软的身体冲了个热水澡，简单擦干之后把自己摔到床上，裹着被子又睡着了。

杨修再次醒过来的时候已经是第二天傍晚，他是被曹植的电话吵醒的。  
“喂。”杨修在睡着没多久就发起了烧，此时正是头昏脑涨，声音也哑的厉害。  
“你居然放我鸽子？”曹植本来约了他看舞台剧，到了地点等了半天却没见到人，这才打电话准备兴师问罪，这会听到他的声音反而没了心思，“你嗓子怎么了？”  
杨修这会已经清醒了些，转头看看床头的表，歉意的说，“不好意思，我病了睡过了头，我们下次再约吧。”  
“那个不急，”曹植叹口气，“你吃药了没有？”  
“还没，刚起床。”  
“那你等我吧，我去给你送药，顺便帮你带点吃的。”曹植转身去了停车场，准备提车去给他买吃的。  
“不用了，我自己做点就行。”杨修慢吞吞坐起来，揉着额角试图阻止他。  
“你别逞强，自己在家生病了谁照顾你，等着，我很快到。”曹植说完就挂了电话，阻止他接下来的话。  
杨修无奈的叹口气，爬起来套上家居服，走进洗手间看着镜子里苍白的自己，然后用凉水洗了把脸试图让自己看起来精神些，跟着用家里的急救箱简单遮盖了一下颈侧的咬痕，之后去厨房烧了壶水，接着一边收拾家里，一边等着曹植过来。  
曹植是公司老总的小儿子，一海归，招聘时一眼就看上了杨修的才华，直接将人拉到自己麾下，相处的时间久了，发现两人的兴趣爱好有很多相似的地方，所以关系也越来越好。而且，曹植是个alpha，也知道杨秀是个Omega，他对杨修也很有些好感，这几年都在明里暗里的追求着，只是杨修对他没意思，也就一直做着朋友。  
曹植来敲门的时候，杨修刚把从高酋那里穿回来的衣服塞进洗衣机，设定了程序之后才去开门。  
曹植看着来开门的人微微挑起了眉，大V领的浅灰色家居服将杨修脖子上的痕迹暴露的清楚，杨修也没想遮掩，大大方方的将人迎了进来。  
“所以，只是折腾狠了身体受不住了才病了的？”曹植走进客厅，将药和买来的粥放在了茶几上，转头看着人，“不给我介绍一下么？”  
杨修无奈的笑着给他倒了杯水，“没什么人要介绍。”  
“把生病的Omega一个人扔下，这么不靠谱？”曹植转身坐在沙发上，挑了眉毛看看他，一边说着话，一边把粥给他拿出来，“吴记的生滚鱼粥，快趁热吃。”  
“只是个意外，”杨修去厨房拿了餐具回来，坐在旁边准备喝粥，“过阵子忙完了，还得麻烦你帮我找个地方解决这个意外。”  
“意外？”曹植皱着眉看他，“你被强暴了？”  
“滚蛋。”杨修失笑的看着他，“只是个一夜情，只不过出了岔子被人绑定了。”  
“啧，”曹植不爽的哼了哼，“怎么这种好事我就没赶上。”  
杨修翻了个白眼不理他，“说起来，之前那个企划的后续应该已经没问题了，甲方爸爸结了尾款没有？”  
说起工作曹植也正经了起来，“我今早问过会计，应该已经到账了。不过，你下手也是够狠的，价钱算是够高了。”  
“那就好。”杨修点点头笑着看他：“不狠点儿哪来的钱养活自己。”说完也不指望他回答，安静的低头吃东西，不过他跟高酋的合作总算是结束了。  
“不过，有另一个事儿。”曹植喝口水慢悠悠的说，“公司决定把你跟高酋编成一组。”  
正在喝粥的杨修被狠狠地呛了一口，“咳咳，”伸手抽了张纸巾，一边擦嘴一边转头看人，“真的假的？”  
曹植也很意外他这么大反应，一边帮他拍背顺气一边说，“真的，已经同意了，上班就会组织开会宣布，你干嘛这么大反应，你俩不是关系还行么？”  
你从哪看出我俩关系还行了，杨修一边在心里吐槽一边说，“怎么突然有这种想法？”  
曹植耸耸肩，“老头子觉得你俩的配合天衣无缝呗，什么你的设计很沉稳，而他的更灵活跳脱，他的情商太低，而你的情商跟智商一样高，正好互补。”  
补个鬼啊，杨修默默翻个白眼。“不能改变了？”杨修抱着最后的希望问他。  
“我觉得，没可能了。”曹植笑着看他，“而且我也觉得挺不错的。”  
见了鬼的不错，杨修心里默默翻个白眼，然后低头喝粥，“那行吧。”  
“说起来，这个你打算怎么处理？”曹植漫不经心的问。  
“嗯？什么？”杨修疑惑的回头看他。  
“这个。”曹植指指颈侧腺体的位置。  
“还没想好，想好了再说吧。”说完就转过头安静的喝粥。  
两人也没再说什么，曹植安静的看着杨修喝完粥吃了药，俩人一起看了场舞台剧的视频录像，时间就已经到了九点多。  
“时间不早了，我先回去了。”曹植站起来准备告辞。  
“我送你出去。”杨修也跟着起来送他去门口。  
“好了，不用送了，”曹植拉开门走出去，“外面凉。”  
“就到门口，”杨修倚在门边，正准备再说些什么的时候，电梯门开了。  
高酋昨天难得没玩游戏早早睡下了，梦里全是些限制级画面。虽然事发时他神志不清，身体却记住了很多细节，刻意去想就完全想不起，梦里反倒能记起很多，记起那人皮肤的触感，记起他动情的呻吟，记起他甜美的信息素，也记起了完全标记时的满足，唯独那张脸模模糊糊。各种限制级画面不断刺激着神经，连带着身体也有了反应。所以早上起来，高酋面对着弄脏了的裤子难得红了脸，然后只能面无表情的起来洗衣服。  
今天有个漫展，高酋之前约了朋友一起去，所以早早的出了门，几个人逛展吃饭喝东西，结束的时候已经七点多，他想了想去了之前吃饭的酒店取车，却意外的发现杨修的车还停在那。  
高酋开车到家时已经九点多，电梯门一开就看见杨修穿着家居服依在门边笑着跟公司的小老板聊天。  
老实说杨修长得很不错，并不是传统意义上的帅，反倒让人看了很舒服，尤其是带着发自内心的笑容时，有点儿婴儿肥的脸就会让人觉得特别耐看。他身量高挑，长得也白，铁灰色的上衣就显得他更白，只不过衬得他脖颈上青紫的吻痕和白色的创可贴有点碍眼。高酋不留痕迹的打量一眼两人的状态便收回视线，笑着对两人点点头就走出电梯开门进屋，杨修也没说话，只是笑容不变的也冲他点点头就转过头继续跟曹植说话：“你路上开车小心点儿。”仿佛又想起什么似的转头在玄关柜子上摸了钥匙给他，“我车还在聚会的酒店停车场停着，明天帮我取回来。”  
“我去，你行啊，张嘴就支使老版，”曹植佯怒的说着，手却直接伸了过去接了钥匙，“有没有点补偿？”  
杨修失笑的看着他：“你想要什么补偿？”  
“想吃你做的饭。”曹植眼睛发亮的看着他。  
杨修挑挑眉笑着回：“没问题，材料你买。”  
“啧，亏了亏了，”曹植一脸惋惜的念叨，“当免费劳动力就算了，还得搭饭钱，亏大了啊。”  
“行了别贫了，”杨修无奈的推推他，“很晚了，快滚吧。”  
“太狠心了，就不给个goodbye kiss什么的么？”曹植一脸委屈的开玩笑，而回答他的是杨修一个白眼以及当着他的面关上的门，外加门彻底关上前的一句快滚。  
剩下的几天假期高酋过上了彻底的肥宅生活，每天在家里看看漫画玩玩游戏过的好不开心。而杨修就很迷惑，自己为啥变成了某人的厨子。  
第二天曹植送车回来的时候带来了他未来几天的口粮，每天晚上都来蹭饭，杨修对他这种无耻的行为进行过抗议，可曹植依旧每天雷打不动，不过至少他还知道帮忙洗碗丢垃圾。杨修舒服的洗了个热水澡，擦干了之后对着镜子看了看自己，颈后的伤口已经结痂，身上的痕迹也散的差不多了，看来明天不用穿高领衫了。杨修满意的点点头，然后转身回到卧室睡觉去了。  
高酋反倒躺在床上失了眠。今天他吃完饭回来又在电梯间碰见了去丢垃圾的曹植，俩人打了招呼聊了两句，就各自回了屋。他难得起了些八卦的心思，早前就在办公室里听同事说杨修和曹植在一起了，现在看来，俩人是真的在一起了。说真的，杨修是个o这事儿他确实没想过，他一直觉得杨修不是个长得文静的a就是个b，至少杨修的性格让他很难将他跟o联系在一起。别看杨修平时和善好说话，他可是亲眼看见过杨修将一个新来的小朋友训到哭的。不过，想想曹植的样子，他倒是有些羡慕。可能年纪到了，他有时也会想找个人在一起生活，至少不会像现在这样每天一个人吃饭。这几天他总会梦见那个人，虽然依旧想不起他的脸，可是却越来越觉得，他就是自己身体的一部分，所以也越来越想找到他，不知道到时候他是不是也可以像曹植一样幸福。  
第二天高酋直接睡过了头，匆匆忙忙出门的时候正好碰见杨修拎着手提电脑和一袋一次性餐盒在等电梯。  
杨修看见高酋也挺意外的。这人每天都会早半小时出门，再看看他的样子，怕是睡过了。“早。”礼貌的打个招呼，刚要说什么电梯就到了。两个人进了电梯杨修看看他，到底还是没忍住，“你领带歪了。”  
高酋昨晚睡的太晚，此时还在迷迷糊糊，听了他的话只是茫然的摸摸领带，“现在呢？”  
这小区的电梯不像别的电梯那样，有一面反光镜供乘客整理仪表，所以他下意识的反应调整完了领带还是歪的，杨修无语的看着他的样子，叹口气，“我帮你吧。”说完就伸手帮他正了正领带，然后笑了下，“好了。”  
高酋茫然的看着他，直到被他的笑容晃了眼，才回了神，“啊，谢谢。”说完电梯正好到地库。  
“没事。”杨修笑着回了一句，之后直接走出去，而高酋跟在后面想着那个笑容，总觉得跟之前的不一样。  
到了公司高酋被吓了一跳。原本他跟杨修的两个组是在一个大办公区，公司为了区分在中间立了一个大隔断，现在隔断被拆了，又变回了一个办公区。这算什么？他有些懵，但看看周围人跟他一样的表情，看来谁也不知道发生了什么，只有杨修若无其事的直接走回自己的办公室。高酋看着他的背影挑了挑眉，看来他知道。还没等他做什么，就有人来通知要开大会，他轻轻皱皱眉说了声知道了，就回了办公室放了东西准备去开会。  
会议是大老板主持，曹植和曹丕都在，当宣布他们两组合为一组并由杨修任组长的时候高酋狠狠的皱了皱眉，余光里杨修垂着眼没什么表情的样子昭示着他早就知道这个决定，看来曹植已经跟他说过了，高酋虽然不乐意，却也没什么办法。  
散会之后工作组开了一次小会，无非是些场面上的话，高酋也没什么心思听，杨修也看出了他的抗拒，却也没说什么，只是大概的介绍一下，之后就散了会。杨修对高酋现在的态度也没有办法，只能想办法慢慢解决。只是散会的时候将高酋喊到了办公室。  
“早上没来的及吃饭吧，”他笑着对高酋说，顺手将那袋餐盒递给他，“早上多做了一些三明治，你跟外面那些小家伙们分一分吧。”说完也就没管他直接准备开始工作了。高酋也没说什么，拿了餐盒就出去分餐了。  
假期结束已经过了元旦，新的一年刚开始，也没什么工作，所以大家也就百无聊赖的闲着，杨修倒是还有些文案工作没搞完，所以也就一直没出门，中午好像有谁喊过他来吃饭，他也只是含含糊糊的应了一下就忘记了，等他回过神来的时候，就已经到了下午茶的时间了。  
站起身活动了一下僵了的肩背，然后打了个电话给组里的一个姑娘，叫她给全组人叫下午茶。  
“杨哥，高组太凶了我不敢问他。”小姑娘苦兮兮的在电话里回他。  
杨修听完就笑了，“他能有多凶，又不是老虎会吃了你，我还是老样子，剩下的你自己搞定，快去吧，乖。”  
最后姑娘只能战战兢兢的去敲了高酋的门，正在看文件的高酋也只是挑了挑眉毛就报了自己的单子。高酋上午的时候问了问自己组里的人，那天是杨修送他回家的，但是，他怎么都不觉得，那个跟他在一起的人就是杨修，他能在梦里感觉到自己对对方的信任与依恋，他不觉得他会对杨修产生这样的感情，并且他对杨修这一系列收买人心的行为表示非常的不屑。  
转眼就过了春节，一个月的时间说长不长说短不短，朝夕相处让高酋对杨修的看法转变了很多。他一直觉得杨修有能力，却只注重表面功夫，搞关系是一把好手，工作上也就是一般，相处下来他才发现，杨修其实很有才华，而且是个工作狂，他经常能在晚上加完班的时候看见杨修办公室的灯还亮着，出去吃个宵夜回家的时候杨修家里的灯还是黑着的，一些文书上的工作也完成的很漂亮。所以他对杨修的态度也好了很多。不过让他奇怪的是，他很少能碰上曹植跟他在一起，杨修也一直贴着信息素阻隔剂，偶尔碰上俩人在一起吃午饭，也不过就是在食堂那边碰上打个招呼而已，一开始，他以为俩人是在避嫌，可时间久了发现好像不是那么回事，俩人的交往好像就真的是那种很一般的同事。不过，他的好奇心也只到这里，毕竟他自己的问题也还没有解决。他至今也没有更多的线索去找那个人，也只是知道那天最后他是被杨修带走的，剩下更多的什么也没问出来，他也有旁敲侧击的问过杨修，可他从来不接自己的话茬。最后也只能放弃，不过，他相信，他最后总能找到的。  
春节之后组里接了个大活儿，一忙一个多月，整组人忙的人仰马翻，加班成了常事。杨修和高酋也一直在加班，偶尔一起讨论一下思路，然后将思路磨合成框架，然后修改，最后变成成果。杨修在这样的合作中难得觉得畅快，至少这个人在思路上跟得上自己，能够理解自己的意思并将它延伸。高酋也觉得难得的满足，这种思想上的碰撞，虽然很累，却也让他身心都是愉悦的。  
到了最后收尾那几天更是忙到没朋友。熬了两个大通宵之后，饶是高酋身体素质好，也有些顶不住。他起身活动一下筋骨，准备去茶水间泡杯咖啡醒醒神，却正好碰见坐在里面揉着额角的杨修。  
杨修这阵子一直有些不舒服。有时候会忽然觉得很累，偶尔会有些头晕，肚子有时也会疼，他一直想找个时间去医院检查一下，可工作实在太忙，大家都在加班，他也不好请假，就准备等任务完成了再说。今天也是这样，他刚刚起身的时候觉得眼前一黑，头晕的厉害，就准备来喝杯咖啡清醒一下。可头晕一直没有缓解，正在这时他听见了高酋的声音。  
“还没回去？”高酋拿着马克杯倒了杯咖啡。  
“啊，还有一点东西，弄完了就走。”杨修抬起头对他笑了一下。  
高酋看着他皱皱眉，这人脸色不太好，笑容也有些虚弱，“你脸色不太好，别弄了，快回家吧，剩下的明天再说吧。”  
“嗯。”杨修点点头，“你也早点走吧。”说着站起来往外走。  
“你等等我送你回去吧。”高酋看着他的状态，觉得他这样开车可能不太安全，就顺口说了这句。  
“不用，我自己没问题。”杨修回头笑着冲他点点头，然后转头继续向前走，却在下一刻眼前一黑像地上倒去。  
高酋听了他的话没说什么，转身准备刷了杯子就收拾东西回家，却在转身的一瞬间听到了重物倒地的声音，他愣了一下，回头看时就只看到杨修面朝下趴在地上，他迅速放下杯子跑过去叫人，“杨修，杨修！”喊了两声没有反应，只好将人背起来往外跑。他以最快的速度到达地库，将人塞进车里之后迅速开车去了最近的医院。  
医生护士迅速将人送进了急诊室，高酋就一直等在急诊室门口，他想了想，摸了电话出来打给了曹植。  
半夜睡的好好的被人吵醒，谁都会觉得不爽，更不用说是曹植这种有起床气的，“谁啊。”  
“高酋，”高酋有些冷淡的说，“杨修在医院。”  
“什么？”原本迷迷糊糊的睡着的人一下就清醒了过来，“他怎么了？出了什么事儿？”  
“晕倒了，还在急救，具体的情况还不知道。”  
“给我地址，我马上过来。”曹植下了床，一边回话一边穿衣服。  
高酋没说什么，挂了电话立马给他发了定位。刚发完就看见大夫推着人出来了。  
“大夫，”高酋站起身迎过去，“他怎么养了？”  
“没什么，就是孕期太累了，营养和休息跟不上，有点先兆流产而已，现在情况已经稳定了，”大夫推推眼镜，“你也是，怎么能让怀孕的ｏ这么操劳，他再这样下去，孩子会保不住的。”  
“呃，我，我不是……”高酋看着大夫皱起的眉头只能咽下剩下的话，“好的，我知道了，我以后会注意的，我先去看看他。”说完点点头就向病床追过去。  
高酋坐在病床边看着杨修苍白的脸，心里多少有些不是滋味，他不知道对方知不知道怀孕的事，只是觉得对方这么拼是不是太不拿自己的身体当回事。  
高酋坐在床边没多久曹植就赶过来了，一进屋就看见高酋看着杨修在发呆，吓得他还以为杨修得了什么绝症。  
“他怎么了？”曹植走过去看着杨修苍白的脸，还真像得绝症了。  
“没什么，怀孕了而已。”高酋看着他，叹了口气站起来，“有点先兆流产，不过作为他的a，还是不要让他这么操劳的好，不然孩子就保不住了。好了，你好好陪他吧，我先走了。”说完就准备离开。  
“怀孕？孩子？他的a？”曹植一脸懵的看着他，“你在说啥？”  
高酋皱着眉回头看他，“他怀孕了，两个多月了，作为他的a你不知道？”  
“等等，”曹植继续看他，“谁是他的a？”  
“做了不认，没意思了吧。”  
“我特么什么都没做啊。”曹植无语了，“算了，你还是回去吧，不早了。”  
“别这么一脸无辜，”高酋冷漠的看着他，他自己也不知道为什么自己要多管闲事，“那天我看见了，他脖子上那块胶布，不够解释么？”  
“啧，好吧，我知道了，”曹植也开始不耐烦，“很晚了，快回去吧。”  
“呵。”高酋也没说什么，就走了。  
杨修觉得自己终于好好的睡了一觉，醒来的时候神清气爽，只不过身上还是有些软，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，就看见了陌生的白色的天花板。  
“唔，”杨修试着坐起来，“我这是在哪？”  
“医院，”曹植在他右手边的椅子上坐了一夜，看他起来，就起身扶着他坐好，顺便倒了杯水递过去，“医生说你怀孕了，最近太累，要好好调养。”  
杨修听了他的话，本来要说的话都被堵在了喉咙里，“你说……我怀孕了？”  
“对，”曹植叹口气，坐回椅子上看他，“你怀孕了，两个多月了，应该就是你那个一夜情对象的。所以，你现在告诉我他是谁，我帮你解决剩下的事。”  
“剩下的？什么事？”杨修的大脑被刚刚的消息震的低转速运行，完全没明白对方的意思。  
“什么事？孩子的事！”曹植有点生气，“没那个人你怎么把孩子拿掉？你不会打算把他生下来吧。”  
杨修听了他的话，脑子终于恢复了正常，他仔细的考虑这件事情，确实，现在的状况，没有高酋他确实是不能进行流产，而且，以高酋的性格，他也不会同意自己拿掉孩子，但是因为个孩子跟他结婚也不现实，最主要的，孩子是无辜的，既然他已经来了，他就没权利剥夺孩子来到这个世界的权利。“对，我打算把他生下来了。”杨修笑着看着曹植，坦然的说。  
“你疯了？”曹植皱着眉头看着他，“你知不知道一个o自己怀孕带孩子是件多危险的事，搞不好命都要没了的，那个人到底是谁值得你为他这么拼，就算他不知道你也要把他的孩子生下来？你就那么爱他？”  
“不，跟他没关系，”杨修放松下来，伸手放在自己的肚子上，“跟他没关系，我只是想将这个意外到来的小生命带到这个世界上，他有权利来到这个世界上。”  
“你想清楚，搞不好你自己都会搭进去，值么？你就不想想你自己的父母？”  
“我想清楚了，”杨修笑着看他，“我想的很清楚了，我的父母早已经过世了，他现在是我唯一的亲人，唯一的，你懂么？我不能放弃他，所以我要试着带他来到这世上，如果失败了，最多也就是我陪着他去另一个世界，没什么大不了的。”  
“你……”曹植简直被他的死脑筋气疯了，“你爱怎么样就怎么样，我不管了行了吧。”说完，起身就走了。  
杨修看着他，有些无奈，曹植一向都是这样，别人不顺着他的脾气他就要生气，过几天就又好了，所以他也不是很在意，至于谢谢，等他消气了再告诉他吧。  
高酋到家的时候已经凌晨了，他简单的洗了澡就准备上床睡觉，可怎么也睡不着，他不断的回想着杨修苍白的脸以及曹植的态度，他实在不明白，明明那几天看起来那么恩爱的两个人怎么在这时候会变成这样，其实早一阵子不就看出来两个人的疏远了么？杨修忙成那样也不见曹植来关心一下，果然真的是得到了就记不得人家的好了？高酋叹口气，不过，至少现在他们能好好的在一起了吧。高酋有些奇怪自己对这件事的关注，只不过是自己的同事怀孕了而已，至于他跟他的a怎么解决这件事，那是他们自己的事情，但他就是下意识的在意，也许是因为，自己终于认可了杨修这个人吧。  
隔天是周末，所以就算高酋浑浑噩噩的躺在床上直到天亮才睡着也没什么问题，只是傍晚起来的时候有点饿，他躺在床上摸了摸肚子，难得想自己做点吃的，他有磨蹭了一会儿才起来，翻了翻冰箱找到了些冻着的牛排和意面，他将牛排拿到水池去退冰，又找了之前冻着的做好的肉酱拿出来化冻，转身收拾了一下家里，当他丢完垃圾开门准备回家的时候碰见了刚从电梯里拎着各种食材出来的杨修。  
杨修上午就醒过来了，又在医院做了个简单的检查，并接受了大夫一大堆的安全忠告才被放出来，出来的时候已经快两点了。他的车和东西还在公司，只能叫车先回去拿，回到办公室的时候电脑已经断电了，幸好他之前已经将该保存的都保存了，不然他得哭死。拿了东西想了想又去了超市，这阵子一直在加班，家里已经没有多少存粮，现在自己不是一个人，不是可以随便对付的，所以改买的还是要买的，去超市扫了一堆东西，觉得差不多了才结束回了家，刚出电梯就碰上出来丢垃圾的高酋。  
“你回来了？没什么事了吧。”高酋看着他还是有些白的脸色皱了眉，“你自己回来的？曹植呢？”  
杨修眨了眨眼，反应过来他的话，“他，有事先走了，”然后笑着道谢，“谢谢你昨天送我去医院。”  
“没事，你拿这么多东西，他怎么没送你回来？”高酋看着他的手，过去准备接过来，“我帮你拎吧，你现在不适合拎这么重的东西。”  
杨修本来想拒绝，不过想想高酋说的对，也就没出声。他对他俩之前的对话一无所知，所以他也不知道高酋已经将曹植当成了自己的a，只是以为他好奇，“啊，他走了我才去买的，”走过去开了门，“进来坐坐？”  
高酋将东西帮他拎进屋里，放在厨房，“不了，我先回去了。”高酋转身向外走，快到门口时忽然回头，“你吃晚饭了没？”  
“呃？”杨修本来准备将他送出去时候回去收拾收拾做饭，被他这么一问就愣了一下，“还没，怎么了？”  
“没什么，”高酋不自然的错开眼神，“我正在做饭，准备的有点多，你别做了，过来一起吃顿晚饭好了。”  
杨修看着他的样子眨眨眼，忽然笑了，“好啊，正好我也有点累，那就谢谢款待了。”  
“没什么，”高酋也跟着笑起来，“那你换身衣服，一会过去敲门就好。”  
“好的，”杨修点点头，“那一会见。”  
“一会见。”高酋点点头就回了家，只是他到回家也没想明白他怎么会鬼使神差的邀请杨修来家里吃饭，可能是因为觉得他一个怀着孕的o太辛苦了吧。他耸耸肩也不再考虑，转头去处理食材，既然叫了人来家里做客，那还是弄得差不多一点好了。  
杨修看着高酋离开时笑容一直没收起来，没想到他不好意思的时候这么好玩。转头回卧室换了一套家居服，顺便换了阻隔剂，其实阻隔剂昨晚晕倒的时候应该就已经失效了，只不过不是在发情期，信息素的味道很淡，加上高酋精神紧绷，根本没闻到。他下楼收拾了一下刚买的东西，然后洗了些水果准备带过去，毕竟做客不能两手空空不是。擦干手，拿了钥匙就端着果盘去敲高酋的门。  
“来了，等一下。”高酋将手里的意面下了锅之后才去开门，“请进。”  
“谢谢，”杨修笑着走进来，“刚买的提子，一会饭后吃。”  
“谢谢，”高酋将人引进来，心里还惦记着锅里的面条，“你自己看看，我先做饭，对了，面要吃软一点的还是硬一点的？”  
“软一点吧，谢谢。”杨修换了鞋进了客厅，老老实实的坐在沙发上四处打量。上次来的时候太晚，走的又太匆忙，根本没注意到他家里什么样，这会儿看来，他家里的装潢挺简单的，甚至有些空旷，客厅里一架投影仪，对面一面白墙，一个三座沙发，一个茶几，以及一个墙架上放的几个变形金刚的模型外客厅里就没有什么了，站起身看着那几个精致的模型，好奇的伸手碰碰，“我可以看看么？”  
高酋听见他的声音，转头看着他指的东西，“可以啊？喜欢的话，书房里还有更多。”  
杨修听了他的话才拿起手里的那个红色的模型，能看的出制作的时候还是非常小心的，组装的很细致，“这个是你自己喷的？”  
“嗯，”高酋一边捞面，一边回答，“闲着无聊的时候自己搞的，对了，冰箱里有果汁，你自己拿就好。”  
“嗯，好的，”杨修将模型放回去，转身去冰箱里拿了两听果汁，开了一听给厨房的人送过去，“要帮忙么？”  
“不用，你等一会就好。”高酋觉得让自己的客人帮忙什么的实在太失礼了。  
“没事，反正我也是闲着。”杨修转身看到了水池里的牛排，“我帮你处理一下牛排吧。”说着将水池里的牛排捞出来，准备拆了包装腌上。  
高酋想要劝阻的时候杨修已经上了手，只能无奈的叹气，“不好意思啊，喊你过来吃饭还要你帮忙。”  
“没事，就随手就能干的事儿。”杨修将牛排放在案板上，用厨房用纸吸了一下表面的水，然后找出黑胡椒和百里香碎撒在上面压一压，再翻个面压一压，“一会要下锅之前再撒一点海盐就行了。”  
高酋将半化的肉酱放进锅里，加了一点水，然后拿了牛排锅准备煎牛排，“正好，我这可以开始煎了，帮我去冰箱拿一下黄油和黑椒酱拿出来好么？”  
“嗯。”杨修答了一声，就转身去拿东西，高酋就给牛排撒盐，回来的时候正好弄完，高酋接了东西准备煎牛排，杨修就去看着肉酱的锅，看它完全化开，并有些沸腾，就将煮好的意面下进去翻搅一下，然后关了火盖了盖子，“这样焖一下会比较好吃。”  
“好，”高酋看着他笑了笑，“剩下的我来，你去客厅呆一会，油烟有点大。”  
“好。”杨修笑着点点头退出了厨房，坐在餐桌边看他笑，“我还以为你天天吃外卖，不会做饭呢。”  
“怎么可能，”高酋笑着回他，眼神一直放在手里的牛排上，“我好歹自己生活这么多年，怎么可能不会做饭，不过也只会些简单的，而且，平时不爱做而已。”  
“一个人做饭也挺有趣的啊，只不过，一个人的饭确实不太好做。”  
“就是啊，做多了吃不完，而且很多时候，做好了就不想吃了。”高酋将手里的牛排翻了个面 顺便把黑椒酱放进去，不一会，黑胡椒的香味就在空气中弥漫开来。  
“所以要早点做啊，做好了正好就饿了。”  
“这是个好办法，下次我试试。”高酋觉得差不多，就熄了火，然后找了两个盘子盛了牛排，再找个大碗将意面盛出来，接着一样一样往外端，“可以吃了。”  
“我来帮忙。”  
杨修笑着过去接他手里的东西，高酋转身去拿了剩下的意面和餐具，两个人坐在桌边用果汁碰了个杯。  
“简陋了点，不要嫌弃啊。”高酋笑着说。  
“不会，看起来很不错。”杨修也笑着回他。  
“好了，快吃吧，我已经有点饿了。”高酋喝了口果汁，然后低头吃东西。  
杨修也有些饿了，所以也低下头安静的吃东西，一时间只剩下餐具磕碰的声音和咀嚼声。  
慢慢的，餐桌气氛开始活跃了起来，两个人从最开始的工作，慢慢的聊到了彼此的兴趣，让高酋有些意外的是，杨修居然也对动漫电竞很了解，只是他更喜欢莎士比亚而已。吃过饭洗了碗，又吃了水果聊了天，两个人才散局。  
“时间不早了，你早点休息吧，我也回去了。”杨修站起身告辞，刚刚看了看表，不知不觉已经十点了。  
“好，”高酋也跟着站起来，“我送你。”  
“不用了，”杨修走到玄关换了鞋，“就在对面而已，我自己回去就行。”  
“那好吧，”高酋笑着帮他开了门，“那就周一公司见了。”  
“嗯，公司见。”杨修出了门走到家门口开门进屋，回头关门的时候，见高酋还在门口看着他，回头笑，“好了，我到家了，你也快关门吧，晚安啊。”  
“嗯，晚安。”高酋看着对面关了门，才关了门回去洗澡睡觉。  
在这之后，两个人的关系以外的熟络起来。杨修偶尔会给高酋带早餐，高酋也偶尔会给杨修带个热牛奶，更别说平时两人坐在一起一边吃饭一边聊天的样子，一度让他们组里的人都觉得他们转性了。  
曹植在杨修出院第三天就主动联系了他，表示自己那天不该丢下他一个人走，杨修也表示对他去照顾自己的感谢，并表示自己不介意，曹植依旧试探着劝杨修拿掉那个孩子，可杨修岔开几次话题之后，他也就放弃了。  
虽说曹植跟杨修的关系还是像以前一样，见面的机会却越来越少。杨修现在对a的信息素特别敏感，除了高酋的信息素外别的a的信息素会让他觉得很不舒服，所以曹植也就体贴的不去惹他，只是告诉他有事一定要给他打电话。  
高酋对于这件事多少有些不爽，他跟杨修现在是朋友，他总觉得杨修怀着曹植的孩子，而曹植却对他不闻不问的态度十分的不负责任，并且隐晦的和杨修抱怨过几次。杨修听明白他的话之后，有些失笑，并委婉的跟他解释了事情不是他想的那样，也不知道他明白了多少。  
时间不知不觉过了一个多月，上次的工作在杨修出院的一周后就彻底完结，结果没过多久，他们组又分了另一个任务，这次虽然没有上次那么忙却也好不了多少，高酋担心杨修的身体，就每天五点准时带人吃饭，九点准时开车将人拎回家，这样一来工作进度就被拖慢了一些，眼看着还有两周结束，可进度也才完成三分之二。杨修跟高酋仔细的谈过一次，表示最近自己状况不错，并且自己也不是那么脆弱，高酋这才同意他跟着一起加班。  
结果就是两个工作狂忙起来就完全忘了时间，每天不到一点不罢休，第二天还要正常上班，总算在时限前完成了任务。  
不过，杨修确实是高估了自己的身体，高强度的工作两周之后，身体又开始有些不舒服，虽然没有头晕，但肚子确实时不时会有些疼，而且随着孕期进展，他对a的信息素的需求量也会增加，晚上没有a的信息素的安抚他的不安全感就会被放大，导致他的睡眠质量不断下降，每天能睡着的时间只有跟高酋一起上下班的两个小时，这些他都没在意，想着结束之后把年假休了在家好好睡几天也总能补回来。他继续跟进着后续的进展，直到最后要交方案的时候才请了一天假，结果就出了大事。  
高酋看他最近脸色越来越差，上下班的一个小时车程他都能睡着，就劝他休息一天，反正只是个方案交接，没什么大问题，反正也不是第一次，高酋表示自己应付的了，杨修也觉得他没问题，就听了一次话，跟曹植请了天假，在家睡觉，刚过十点就被电话从梦中揪出来。  
“谁？”杨修迷迷糊糊的摸出电话接听，然后直接被电话里的内容吓得瞬间清醒。  
“杨组你快回来吧，”组里一个小姑娘焦急的给杨修打电话，声音里不自觉带出的哭腔显示着她被吓坏了，“高哥跟甲方吵起来了，现在正在大老板那呢。”  
“我知道了，马上过来。”杨修从床上下来，急急忙忙换了衣服下楼叫车赶到公司，直接去了总裁室领人。  
进屋时，总裁气的不清，高酋倔强的抿着唇不说话，甲方不在，看来已经走了，杨修松口气，上前接盘，陪着笑脸说了几句好话，并把错误全都揽在了自己身上，并且在高酋准备说什么的时候一把拽住他的手腕不让他吱声，总裁又狠训了高酋两句，停了他的职，并且让杨修在一周之内将方案按照甲方的要求改好，才放两人出去。  
杨修一路死死攥着高酋的手腕回了办公室，关了门转头问他，“说吧，这次是因为什么？”  
高酋撇撇嘴没说话，其实不过是甲方提了很多无理要求要加在方案里，并且冷嘲热讽的表示这方案就是个垃圾，而他一直担心杨修，心思不静才会一言不合吵起来。  
杨修也没指望他说话，到底因为什么，他在已经炸了锅的工作组群里已经知道的一清二楚，他忍了又忍，最后还是忍不住发了脾气，“高酋，你能不能别这么幼稚？你是第一天做这行还是第一天跟甲方交接？他们什么样你还不知道么？甲方提的要求你照做就是，犯得上跟他们吵？你是三岁小孩么？说你两句你都忍不了？”  
高酋刚刚在总裁室被勉强压下去的火气被他几句话激了起来，“我幼稚？我怎么才算不幼稚？像你之前一样，那叫不幼稚？是不是我也该像你一样，被甲方吃了豆腐也陪着笑脸，才不是三岁小孩？”  
杨修一直以为他们已经是朋友了，所以他从没想过他在高酋眼里是这种人。他勾了勾嘴角，看着高酋像看个陌生人，“那你就先学会这些再回来上班吧。”  
高酋被他忽然苍白的脸和嘴角勾起的陌生的笑吓了一跳，温度过高的脑子一下子就冷却下来，反应自己刚刚说了什么之后，一下子怂了，“那样，杨……”  
“滚！”杨修从没这么大声喊过，也从没这么生气过，愤怒的情绪让他不自觉的全身发抖，只是想让这个人从自己视线里消失。  
高酋看着他的样子不敢再刺激他，只能低声说，“我这就走，你别生气了。”见杨修没有想理他的意思，也就不再说什么，转身离开了。  
高酋开门的时候，全办公区的人都战战兢兢的看着他们办公室的方向，显然是被刚才他们两个在里面的动静吓着了，他也没说什么，只是点点头就拿了自己的东西离开了。  
杨修稳定了一下自己的情绪，才出门布置了接下来的工作。  
高酋回到家，换了衣服躺在沙发上发了一天的呆，他不是真的觉得杨修是那样的人，他也不想说那种话去伤害他，植树当时觉得自己一心担心他，他却觉得自己幼稚，有些接受不了而已。这些想法一直在脑子里转，直到饿的不行，才想起来要去吃饭，起身看了看表，已经快十二点了，他爬起来准备出去吃个宵夜。开了门看见对面的房门的时候愣了一下，犹豫一下还是准备去道个歉，他知道这么晚去打搅一个孕夫不好，只是，他觉得这件事不应该拖。可按了几次门铃都没人开门，也就没再继续。下了楼抬头看看，杨修屋里的灯暗着，他以为杨修还在生气，也就没太在意，出去随便吃了一口东西，就回了家。洗了澡上了床，看看时间，决定明早起来堵人，就强迫自己睡了。  
第二天一早，高酋早早爬起来，蹲在电梯间等到上班时间都没见人出来，他才有些慌，打了电话过去，刚响了两声就被直接挂断，看来只是住在了公司，不是晕在家里了，这才稍稍放了心，准备等他晚上回来再说。  
结果连着四天都没等到人，高酋打电话给组员，他们只说，杨修正在公司生龙活虎的指挥他们加班，每天他们走了杨修还在，他们来的时候杨修已经在了，这才确定他人只是在公司加班而已，直到第五天晚上。  
这几天高酋一直在想杨修，他不得不承认，自己对他的关心程度已经有些不正常，那天那个人留下的袖扣被他拿在手边看着，他这几个月一直会梦见他，虽然脸还是模糊的，可感觉却跟杨修越来越像，他不断的怀疑，那天那个人是不是就是杨修，可之后自己看见的却没法解释，没有一个a会对已经被标记的o那么殷勤，可如果不是，自己喝得人事不省，怎么可能再去找别的人，如果真的是他，自己那天的话是不是彻底伤了他，自己就算找回了他，他也不会跟自己在一起。这些想法一直在他的脑子里纠缠，直到最后他才清楚的确认，他想要杨修，不是因为他是o，只是因为他是杨修。这个想法让他一瞬间亢奋起来，他现在最想做的就是见到杨修，把他抱在自己怀里。  
他正准备将想法付诸行动，门铃就被按响了。  
“谁？”高酋一边穿鞋一边应付按铃的人。  
“曹植。”曹植有些冷漠的声音从电子门铃那一侧传过来。  
“有事？”高酋摸了钥匙准备出门。  
“对，有事，很重要的事，”曹植听出了对方的不耐烦，他不确定他的话是不是能让高酋安静下来听他说，“杨修的事。”  
高酋听了一下子停下来，然后开了门，“上来说。”  
曹植上来的时候，高酋已经开了门在等他，他穿戴整齐的站在门边，看见他只是冷漠的说，“有事说，我还有很重要的事。”  
曹植面对他的态度没说什么，只是挑挑眉，然后开口，“你不该那么说杨修，他只是想做好他的工作，他别谁都坚持，比谁都专注，虽然傲慢狡猾，却也不能否认他的真诚和才华，而且他想要什么，从来都只会用自己的实力去争取，不会拿别的去交换，所以，你不该那么说他。”  
高酋听了却只是冷笑，“你有什么资格这么说我，作为他的a，你让他在外面这么拼，不惜他的身体，让他怀着孕还这么折腾，你有资格说我？”  
曹植皱了皱眉，“我再说一次，我不知道你是从哪里误会了我们的关系，我承认我对他有好感，想要追求他，但我们的关系一直只停留在友达以上的阶段，标记他的人不是我。”  
“不是你？”高酋挑起眉，“那我那天看见的人是你双胞胎兄弟么？”  
“那天我来找他，才知道他被一个一夜情对象给绑定了，”曹植低笑，“我从来不觉得他是个会搞一夜情的人，更不是个被人绑定了还不知道绑定自己的是谁的人，可是他不说，我也逼问过，他却不是无言以对就是转移话题，说真的，我也很想找到那个人，至少我想看看，他会愿意为谁，不顾生命危险也要在对方不知情的情况下也要愿意为他生个孩子？”  
“生命危险？”高酋的神经一下紧绷起来，“什么生命危险？”  
曹植侧过头叹口气，准备继续说些什么的时候，被余光里的一样东西吸引了视线，他定睛去看，就看见了他熟悉的那个袖扣，“这东西怎么在你这？”  
高酋顺着他的视线看过去，是刚刚自己情急之下放在门边置物柜上的袖扣，“这东西怎么了，有什么不对么？”  
“那是杨修的，他生日时我定制给他的生日礼物，全世界就这么一对。”  
“你说真的？”高酋激动的扯住他的领口。  
“当然。”曹植皱着眉看着忽然激动起来的人，“我干嘛骗你。”  
“对不起，你说的我都知道了，但你现在该走了。”说着高酋将人推开门口，然后直接关了门进了电梯。  
曹植被他退了趔趄了一下，稳住身形再想说些什么的时候，人已经进了电梯下了楼。  
高酋直接下了地库，提了车以最快的速度往公司赶，路上给杨修打了几个电话都没人接，让他越来越焦急，平时近一个小时的车程生生让他半小时就开到了，当他风风火火的跑到空无一人的办公区推开杨修办公室的门的时候，见到了一幕吓得他差点心脏骤停的一幕。  
杨修这几天其实一直都不太好，可能那天的情绪波动太大，他的肚子一直有些疼，加班加点的工作和不规律的饮食加重了这些症状，甚至让他再次经常性的头晕，再加上每天只有三四个小时的浅睡眠让他的情况愈演愈烈，他知道这些症状以为这是什么，可为了保住全组的年终奖和高酋的工作，他一边强迫自己继续工作，一边祈祷他的孩子可以再等几天。他承认高酋的能力，欣赏他的才华，觉得他纵使有缺点，也不应该因为这种低级错误被开除，所以只有完成方案，才是解决一切的最好办法。持续连轴转了五天，当他将方案改完，并按下保存键的时候，他整个人都放松下来，关了电脑准备回家，站起身的时候却觉得头晕的厉害，腹部也开始剧烈的疼痛起来，疼到甚至站不住，他蜷缩在地板上的时候听见了电话铃声，但是他太疼了，疼到他甚至不能接起电话请求对面的谁来救救他的孩子。  
高酋冲进来的时候只看见他痛苦的蜷缩着，阻隔剂早已失效，求生的本能让他的信息素一下子爆发出来，可这时只让高酋感到了一种将要失去的绝望，“杨修，杨修，我来了，你别吓我。”  
“高酋……”杨修的意识还是清醒的，熟悉的信息素让他感觉到依赖和安全，他伸手紧紧抓住高酋的衣服，“救救孩子，求你救救孩子……”  
“我马上送你去医院，马上就去。”高酋背起地上的人，一边往外跑一边喊他，“杨修，杨修，你再撑一下，我们去医院。”  
高酋背这人冲进电梯，下了人直接跑到车边将人塞了进去，然后直接开车往医院赶，他一直都在跟杨修说话，最开始还有些不清不楚的应和，时间久了，就只剩自己一个人自言自语，可他不敢让自己停下来，到了医院直接将车停在了医院门口，跳下车抱了人出来就往里跑，一边跑一边哭喊着大夫救人，直到人最后被送进了手术室他才放松下来，跌坐在门口的椅子上呆呆的瞪着手术中的LED灯，直到他熄灭。  
大夫推着人出来的一瞬间，高酋就扑了过去，“大夫他怎么样了。”  
“人没什么问题了，只是，”大夫叹了口气，“孩子没保住，不过，好好调养，以后还有机会，我们会先送他去观察室，明天他应该就会醒了。”  
“人没事就好，”高酋松了口气，转头看着病床上苍白的人心疼的不行，“人没事就好。”  
“唉，你们先过去吧，好好看着他，最近这几天不要让他情绪太激动。”  
“好的，谢谢大夫。”说完，高酋就守着病床亦步亦趋的跟去了观察室。  
杨修感觉自己从来没真的轻松过，什么都不用想，什么都不用做，四周的一切都暖洋洋的很舒服，可他还是觉得自己丢了什么，什么很重要的东西，他仔细的回想着，忽然想起自己之前的疼痛，很疼，像是要将他撕裂一样，像是什么努力挣脱的感觉，肚子，杨修想伸手摸摸自己的肚子，去怎么也不能动，焦急中，他一下子清醒过来。  
高酋一直坐在杨修旁边握着他的手，害怕他醒过来一个人会害怕，所以一直坐在那，缓慢的释放着自己的信息素安抚着他，直到杨修忽然睁开眼，他也就跟打开了开关一样忽然弹起来，“你醒了？”一边说着一边按了呼叫铃，“感觉怎么样？哪里不舒服？”  
杨修的右手被他握着，只能抬起自己的左手探向自己的肚子，原本微微凸起的弧度现在变得平坦，他茫然的眨眨眼，转手握住旁边人的胳膊，“孩子，我的孩子呢……”  
高酋的表情一下子有些空白，回过神来挤出些笑容，“孩子的事，我们以后再说，先告诉我哪里不舒服好不好。”  
杨修看着他的表情轻轻的勾起嘴角，“我的孩子没有了是不是？”  
高酋看着他的眼神，原本想要说的话只能咽下去，最后艰难的点点头。  
“我知道了。”杨修也跟着点点头，虽然还是笑着，可高酋始终觉得他眼里有什么熄灭了。  
高酋还想说什么，却被忽然进来的医生打断，只能闭嘴，沉默的看着床上的同样沉默着的人被检查，等到医生说了句没事了之后离开，那人也没再说些什么。  
高酋再次凑过去准备说些什么，却被杨修抢了话头。  
“你回公司去，把方案跟甲方交接一下，”杨修看着天花板，“我已经按照他们的意思改完了，底稿在另一个文件夹里，你让他们比较一下，看看需要哪一个，脾气好点，别再跟甲方吵了。再来一次，就是曹植说话都保不住你。”  
“那些事不重要，”高酋皱皱眉，“我不放心你一个人在这里。”  
“有什么不放心的，这里有大夫有护士，我能有什么事，”杨修勾着嘴角，“而且那些事很重要，那是我辛辛苦苦搞出来的，别辜负它。”  
高酋还想说些什么，杨修却闭上了眼睛，“快去吧，甲方那边怕是等不急的，也不知道到了没有，我困了，想睡会。”  
高酋没办法，只能说了句很快回来就出了病房，走之前跟护士交代了一下，表示自己会尽快回来，然后下楼拿车，直奔公司。  
到了公司上了楼，高酋风风火火的跑到杨修的办公室，直接拿了电脑上的U盘，出门的时候正好碰上组里一个新来的，“高哥，甲方已经到会议室了，可还联系不上杨组，怎么办啊。”  
“没事，我去。”高酋衣服都没换直接去了会议室，不顾甲方和领导层已经黑了的脸，将U盘接到电脑上开始讲解。之后一言不发的任凭甲方品头论足，一番比较之后，甲方最终还是选择了第一个方案。高酋虽然气的不行，却也没有办法，好歹交接算是完成了，工作也算告一段落，高酋没停留，直接去了曹植办公室请假。  
曹植今天听说杨修不见了的时候，他就有些担心，现在高酋一来，担心成了现实，他也没犹豫，利索的批了两个人一个月的假期，“好好照顾他。”  
“我知道，谢谢。”高酋也没说什么，点头道了谢就离开了，回医院的路上买了些水果，又买了份生滚牛肉粥回去，直到进了病房，看见人好好的躺在床上睡着，才放了心，安静的坐回旁边守着他。  
之后几天，杨修一直很正常，正常的让高酋觉得不正常，他知道杨修有多重视那个孩子，平时他拎人的时候，只要一句你受得了孩子也受不了就能让他乖乖的跟着自己吃饭回家，所以他现在对孩子只字不提，正常生活的样子让高酋越来越害怕。  
“很晚了，你快回家吧。”杨修照例在九点的时候提醒高酋回家。  
“我今天不走了，在这陪你。”高酋给他掖了掖被子，笑着坐在椅子上看他。  
“我没事，不用陪夜的，”杨修笑了笑，“还是你怕我跑了？”  
“都不是，只是想陪着你。”高酋笑着揉了一下他的头发，“快睡吧，很晚了。”  
杨修看他没有妥协的意思，也就没再说什么，闭了眼睛安静的睡觉。  
高酋坐了一会儿，看他睡着了，才起身去打了壶水，怕他半夜渴，之后也就收拾收拾，躺在旁边的病床上打盹儿。  
半夜，杨修再次从梦中惊醒，他每天都能梦见他独自在办公室里的那一幕，能力那撕裂般的疼痛，仿佛他醒过来的时候还残留在身上，而眼泪再也抑制不住。孩子没了他比谁都心疼，可这一切只怪他自己，如果不是自己逞能，孩子没准儿可以平安的出生长大，他答应过要带他来到这世上的，可是他却亲手害死了他，没有什么比这更让他难受的了。  
高酋在他醒过来的那一瞬间就跟着醒了，可看着他一言不发流泪的样子，却什么也说不出来。他很想去安慰他，可他知道这心结，只有杨修自己能解。  
在医院住了半个月，杨修才被准许出院，身体已经好的差不多，精神也比当时好了很多。期间曹植去医院看了两次，对高酋没什么好脾气，但看在他对杨修真心的份上，也没说什么。高酋为了庆祝他出院回家，特意晚上请他吃饭，打算晚上跟他表白。  
高酋准备好食材，才去接人出院，到了家门口依依不舍的把人送回了家，约好了让杨修一会过去，这才回家做饭。  
杨修回家洗了个澡，大夫说手术时的伤口已经好的差不多，剩下的全靠他自己了，杨修也懂人死了就是死了，活着的总要向前看，才能不辜负死了的，却总是有些惋惜，如果当时自己小心一些，是不是就会是不一样的结果，可如果这种伪命题谁也不知道结果，所以再多想这些还不如好好生活。  
杨修杂七杂八的想了一堆，忽然想起了高酋。他这阵子对自己很照顾，近乎衣不解带的天天守着自己，这让他很感激，他能感觉到高酋对自己的感情，他至今记得当天意识消失前高酋那有些颤抖带着哭腔的声音，偶尔他也觉得，如果两个人这样在一起一辈子，也不错。可有时，也会有个细小的声音告诉自己，他是因为知道了几个月前那个荒唐的晚上才这样，他不爱你。每当这时，杨修都觉得，自己的心很疼。他明白，自己早在那一个多月的交往里动了心，或者更早的时候、早在几个月前的那一天就已经动心了，不然也不会拼了命的想维护他，可是他不想自己的感情里参杂着责任，那对彼此都不公平。  
高酋看杨修快半小时了还没过来，担心他自己在家出什么事，就去敲了门，结果刚按了两下门铃，杨修就开了门。  
“这么久不过来，我以为你睡着了，过来看看，”高酋看着对面的人刚洗过的头发笑了，“看来已经换好衣服了，那去我那吧，顺便帮帮我的忙，我怕我弄不好。”  
“好。”杨修笑着点点头，然后跟他回了家，“简单做一些就行，我们两个吃不了多少。”  
“行，听你的。”高酋带着人回家安置在客厅，给他倒了杯水，又开了投影仪，找了部文艺电影，“你在这坐着看会电影，我去做饭，一会就能吃了。”顺手揉揉他没擦干的头发，又转身去拿了条毛巾回来盖在他的头上轻轻的揉着，“头发得擦干，不然会头疼。”  
杨修笑着看着他哄小孩的行为，无奈的拉下他的手自己来，“好了，我知道了，你快去忙吧。”  
“嗯，”高酋笑着点点头起身回了厨房，继续处理着食材，杨修这阵子瘦了很多，而且不管住院时吃了多少东西都好像怎么也喂不胖一样，高酋担心他营养有问题就买了好多东西准备给他补一补，“鳜鱼要清蒸的还是要红烧的？”  
“你随便。”杨修擦干了头发将毛巾送回洗手间，“要我帮忙么？”  
“不用，你一会帮忙端菜就行。”高酋一边处理着鳜鱼一边回话。  
杨修听了也就没说什么，安安稳稳的做在客厅看电影，忽然视线被一个反光吸引，他集中视线去看，却发现自己的那枚银袖扣正放在茶几的角落上。他记得这枚袖扣，是那天晚上自己戴的，回了家只找到了一支，另一支怎么都找不到，“这个，怎么在你这？”  
“什么？”高酋从厨房探头出来，看见了他指间的那枚袖扣，逆着光他看不见杨修的表情，“哦，你之前落在我这了，正打算一会给你呢。”说完转头继续手里的工作。  
“哦。”杨修听完一下子白了脸没再说什么，只是紧紧的将那个小东西握紧手心，然后站起身走到门口，“高酋，我不太舒服，先回去了。”说完，也不等高酋反应直接开了门出去。  
高酋听完还没等反应过来，人已经出了屋，等自己追过去的时候对面已经锁了门，高酋过去敲门，“杨修，你哪儿不舒服，开门让我看看。”却一直没人回应，高酋在门口等了半天，看人确实不会出来了才回了屋，却一直没关门，就只是坐在玄关边，等着对面开门。  
杨修坐在沙发里看着外面的天，脑子里纠缠着的只有高酋那个人，他知道自己喜欢他，喜欢他有原则，有才华，孩子气，却不想他因为责任跟自己在一起，那对他对自己都不公平，本来以为他对自己也动了心没想到到头来只是因为那点信息素的牵绊。杨修笑了一下，这荒唐的一切该结束了。  
“曹植，”杨修摸了电话打给曹植，“两件事，第一，我想辞职，第二，帮我联系一家医院摘除腺体。”  
正被文件堆的头昏脑胀的曹植一瞬间大脑宕机，“你说啥玩意儿？”  
“辞职，摘除腺体。”杨修平静的重复。  
“你疯球了？”曹植丢了笔，“这是又出什么幺蛾子？”  
“我被一个人绑定了，我怀了孩子又流了产，我不想因为责任跟一个人在一起，所以我要摘除腺体。”  
“高酋是因为责任跟你在一起的？”曹植敏锐的发现了那句话的重点。  
“你知道了？”杨修笑了一下，“知道了也好，总之，帮我联系人摘除腺体。”  
“你想好后果了么？”曹植终于被这头犟驴打败了，“先不说平均四十三岁的寿命，就只是没有腺体后身体各机能的退化，就够你受得了。”  
“我想好了，”杨修也慢慢冷静下来，“我想好了，你知道对我和高酋来说自由是最重要的，我可以接受我爱上一个不爱我的人，那样即使我吃再多的苦都没问题，却不能接受因为责任跟另一个人绑在一起，那会让我感觉不自由，最重要的，那对我们都不公平。”  
“看来，我说服不了你了？”曹植挑了挑眉，看来找到症结的关键了。  
“是的，你说服不了我。”  
“那行，一切交给我，我尽快给你安排。”  
“谢谢。”杨修说完就挂断了电话，然后看着外面的蓝天久久不能回神。  
曹植挂了电话之后想了想，一通电话打给了高酋，“表白失败了？”  
“我还没开始他就走了，”高酋叹口气，他之前有跟曹植说过自己的打算，对方只是一句意味不明的祝你成功，他以为只是因为嫉妒，现在看来，好像不止因为那个，“所以，我哪做错了？”  
“长话短说，”曹植站起来活动了一下僵直的肩背，“他是个很敏感的人，他知道了你发现了你们的关系，会让他觉得，你是因为责任跟他在一起的。所以，他想摘掉腺体来还你自由，不过，恭喜你，他确实喜欢你。”  
“这个笨蛋，”高酋咬着自己的下唇，“我不需要他放我自由，我不需要！”  
“我知道，所以我才给你打电话，”曹植叹口气，“好了，你别逼他太紧，过几天再说吧。”  
“他把自己关在家里了，”高酋也知道现在没什么别的办法，“我怕他出事。”  
“他不会出事的，”曹植揉揉脖子回去继续工作，“过几天，我会让他自己出来，你到时候看着办。”说完也不管对方的反应直接挂了电话。  
第二天曹植就给杨修发消息说两天后可以手术，然后一脸坏笑的给高酋发微信说，我把饵给你下好了，至于能不能钓着鱼就是你的事儿了，哥哥只能帮你到这了。  
高酋明白他已经帮忙把人从屋里弄出来了，可至于哪天出来，看来对方是不打算告诉自己了，他也不指望知道人哪天出来，总归能出来就是好的。  
杨修接到消息，只回了一句谢谢，然后爬起来给自己弄了些吃的，之后就靠着小说打发着时间，他有时也会想，高酋现在在干什么，打游戏，还是追番？他笑了笑，以后如果有机会，应该还可以一起打游戏吧。也许，以后再也不会见面了。  
就这么浑浑噩噩的过了两天，杨修换了身衣服，准备出门去赴约，结果一开门就看见对面的门开着高酋蜷缩在门边瞪着他家门口的方向，一看他开了门就瞬间窜了出来，却在中途摔了一下。杨修皱着眉看着他的样子，一脸的不赞同，“你干嘛？这么守着门口会吓着人的。”  
高酋这两天基本都坐在门口不动，生怕自己一转身的功夫就错过了人，所以他就不眠不休的这么盯着，就等着人出来，结果因为腿麻身体完全不听使唤，在地上挣扎了一下才爬起来跑到正在等电梯的人旁边，“杨修，我们谈谈。”  
“我们没什么好谈的。”杨修错开他的眼神，“我赶时间，麻烦让一让。”  
“杨修，我们真的得谈谈，”高酋拉着他的胳膊，“事情不是你想的那样的。”  
“我想的什么？”杨修挑了眉看他，“我只是想选择我想要的生活，不可以么？”  
“我不是这个意思，”高酋急着说，“只是，有些别的事儿我要跟你说清楚，我喜欢你。”  
“你喜欢我？”杨修看着他笑笑，“你喜欢我什么？喜欢我稀里糊涂的就被你绑了还是喜欢我傻乎乎的要给你生孩子？高酋，我跟孩子都不是你的责任，你不需要这样，对不起，电梯到了，麻烦你让开。”  
“不是这么回事！”高酋有些激动的拦着人，“你听我说，我之前根本不知道孩子的事儿，更不知道那个人就是你。我会慢慢喜欢上你，只是因为是你，跟孩子跟标记都没关系！我喜欢的是你，不是因为你是o，不是因为你怀过我的孩子，只是因为那是你，我是因为喜欢你，才庆幸那时候那个人是你！”  
杨修依旧看着人不说话，高酋怕人还想再走，就一把将人抱进怀里，“杨修，你信我，我说的都是真的，这几天我想的很清楚，我知道我想要的是什么，不是什么o也不是孩子，只是你，如果你执意要拿掉腺体，没问题，我陪你去，拿掉了之后，我们就在一起好不好。”  
杨修感觉的到抱着自己的那个人的颤抖，以及那个怀抱的温暖，忽然他就想开了，到底因为什么有多重要，只要两个人相爱不就好了？他伸出手回抱着这个大男孩，轻轻的顺着他的背，“在一起？一个没有味道，不能生孩子，四十岁老成五十岁的o你还要啊？”  
“要！”高酋紧紧的抱着人，生怕自己一松手就失去他，“要，只要那个人是你，什么样我都要，只要你别不要我，怎么都行！”  
“好了，”杨修笑着侧头蹭蹭他的头发，“我不会不要你的，好了，别这样，一个大男人搞成这样，丢不丢人啊。”  
“不丢人，只要你不走，怎么都不丢人！”高酋固执的抱着人不撒手，“你别走了。”  
“好了，”杨修揉揉他的头发，“我不走了，我们回家。”  
高酋稍稍退开，看着人，“真不走了？”  
“不走了，”杨修笑着看他，这时候才有机会好好打量他，青黑的胡茬，苍白的脸色和眼下浓重的黑眼圈，杨修无奈的叹气，“你这是蹲在门口守了几天了？”  
“你走了我就在了，”高酋拉着他的手不松，“我怕你出事我不知道，又怕你走了我不知道，总之就是不敢动。”一旦放松下来，高酋整个人都软绵绵的，“杨修，我们回家吧。”  
“好，”杨修笑着看他，“我们回家。”  
杨修好不容易把人带回他家里，看着他洗澡换衣服收拾利索了把人塞上床，“睡一会，你好几天没睡了。”  
“你陪我一起睡吧，”高酋很累，恨不得下一秒就能睡过去，可他像个孩子似的撒着娇，“我怕黑。”  
杨修一下就被他故作委屈的样子逗笑了，“好好好，我陪你。”说着他也上了床，将人半圈在怀里，“快睡吧。”  
高酋侧过身，将脸埋在他怀里，伸手圈上他的腰才彻底放松下来，允许自己陷入睡眠。  
杨修等人睡着了，才小心的将自己从他的怀里解放出来。下了楼回家换了身家居服，给曹植发了个信息说自己放弃拿掉腺体的想法了，之后就开始帮高酋收拾起了屋子，之前准备的食材还在厨房，四五月的天气虽然还不至于发出什么气味，却也已经不能食用，杨修一点点将东西收拾起来丢出去，然后又烧了水，准备下点面条，将人叫起来先吃饭，结果，面条刚下锅，就听见高酋焦急的呼喊，从楼上传来。  
高酋本来睡的很熟，但是正午的太阳晒进屋里，让他觉得有些热的难受，迷迷糊糊摸不见身边的人时才一下子惊醒过来，“杨修！”他急急忙忙的下楼，以为人又走了，结果刚跑到楼梯口就听见人的声音从厨房传过来，“我在这。”  
杨修无奈的看着人从楼上跑下来，像个大型腰部挂件一样挂在自己身上，“好了，我就是煮点面，你得吃点东西，乖，先去餐厅等着。”  
高酋依依不舍的蹭蹭人，然后才一步一回头的坐到餐桌边看着人，杨修看着他的样子觉得好玩，盛了面端过来坐下，一边把面碗和筷子递给他一边笑着逗人，，“怎么，你是太饿了眼巴巴的看着面还是眼巴巴的看着我？”  
“看你，”高酋笑着接过他递过来的面碗，“你比面好看。”  
“好了，”杨修摇摇头，“快吃吧。”  
两个人吃了饭，杨修收拾了碗筷，顺便整理了厨房，“高酋，说真的，你这厨房，以前用过么？”  
“唔，”正半躺在沙发上揉肚子的高酋听了这话，认真的想了想，“除了我妈过来的时候，大概只有我刚搬过来的几天做过几顿晚饭。”说完还不忘肯定的点点头。  
“就天天外卖？”杨修有些吃惊。  
“差不多？”高酋无所谓的给出肯定答案。  
“你赢了。”杨修无奈，“先说好，别指望我以后下厨养活你。”  
“当然！”高酋听了这话蹭的从沙发上坐起来，“以后我会认真学做饭，这种事，以后交给我！”  
杨修这会儿刚好收拾完厨房，他走过来点点高酋的鼻子，“那看你表现。”说完一屁股坐在他旁边，将头枕在沙发靠背上，“呼～搞定了！”  
高酋看他真的有些累，就凑过去将人捞在怀里抱好，下巴轻轻蹭蹭他的头发，“累了？要不要睡会？”  
“不了吧，”杨修靠在他怀里半眯着眼睛，“再睡我怕你晚上会睡不着，我们干点别的吧。”  
高酋轻轻点点头，然后探手摸手机打算找部电影消磨时间，结果还没碰到，就被微信消息音吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”杨修看着他那副受惊的样子有些好笑，“对象来查岗了？”  
“对象跟我一起上的岗，不用查，”高酋笑笑，将终于捞在手里的手机拿给他看，“朋友发微信，问我要不要一起约游戏。”  
“也行啊，反正没事做，”杨修伸手从裤袋里摸出手机，“不过，介不介意带我一个？”  
这回高酋是真的惊了，“你会打游戏？”  
“那得看你们打什么。”杨修拿着手机摆愣。  
“就王者农药啊。”  
“那我还真会。”杨修笑着看他的样子，“平时没事也会玩玩，喂，你那是什么表情？我会打游戏很奇怪么？你不会以为我是石器时代来的吧。”  
“那倒没有，”高酋有些呆的回答，“只是我以为你只对莎士比亚感兴趣。”  
“怎么可能？”杨修笑，“我也是有娱乐活动的好吧。”  
“好好好，是我小瞧你了。”高酋一边组局，一边哄着自己的新晋男朋友，很快就开好了房间，三人开始匹配。  
高酋一开始以为杨修所谓的会玩儿就仅仅只是会玩儿而已，结果开了两局之后，他发现他想错了。  
高酋主攻射手，所以两局都选了射手，杨修也没犹豫，选了个辅助寸步不离的跟着他，帮他拿经济挡伤害，有时候被追的实在跑不了，就淡定的说一句你先走，然后开技能将射手送回泉水，自己孤零零的躺在下路，但是两人配合的十分默契，该摸什么该打什么该切谁，不用高酋说明杨修就全都能跟上，然后将射手养的肥肥的，最后carry全场。引得另一个人不停叫唤着问他在哪拐了个这么靠谱的辅助，赶快介绍给他认识，而高酋只是一脸冷漠的扔过去三个字：叫嫂子。  
玩游戏的时间总是很快，尤其是跟自己的爱人玩游戏，俩人一连开了十几局，后来缓过神的时候，天都黑了。  
“啊，不玩了，好累。”杨修丢开手机站起身抻了个懒腰，“晚上了，我去做饭。”  
“我帮你。”高酋也跟着站起来一起去了厨房，“诶，杨修，看不出来，你游戏还挺厉害的啊。”  
“看不出来说明你视力有问题，明明每次工作组那帮人在群里喊人开黑的时候我都在的。”杨修站在冰箱前翻找晚上的食材，“我头像上那么大个修字你都看不见么？”  
“呃，”高酋被噎了一下，也没生气，只是无奈的说，“靠，那群人太坑了，我从来不跟他们开黑，啧，现在想起来有点遗憾啊。”  
“嗯？”杨修终于决定好晚上的菜谱的时候听到了这句话，他有些奇怪的回头看他，“遗憾什么？”  
“那样，也许我们早就已经是朋友了。”  
杨修听了翻了个白眼，拿着晚上要吃的鸡胸肉和意面往厨房走，“那我们应该就不会是现在这种关系了。”  
高酋被这答案搞的有些懵，赶紧两步跟过去，“为什么？”  
“兔子还不吃窝边草呢！”  
俩人就这么有一句没一句的一边聊天一边做饭，然后安安静静的进餐，接着腻腻歪歪的洗好了碗，杨修看看时间，“啊，这么晚了，我该回去了。”  
高酋此时正抱着人坐在客厅沙发上给人剥橙子，听了这话，他侧过头蹭蹭杨修的耳朵，“晚上别走了好不好？”  
“嗯？”杨修转头看他，“为什么？”  
“我怕黑。”高酋一脸委屈的给出这个答案。  
杨修忍着想翻白眼的欲望在心里吐槽，谁不知道你丫的敢大半夜在停了电漆黑一片的走廊里修保险丝，现在居然委委屈屈的告诉我你怕黑？表面上却微笑着表示既然你怕黑，那我就免为其难陪你一晚吧。  
高酋听了这话高兴的凑过去亲了一下他嘴角的小痦子，然后将手里已经剥好的橙子给他，“你吃橙子，我先去洗澡，你吃完了直接去浴室洗漱就好！”说完就兴高采烈的跑去浴室洗澡了。  
杨修看着他的样子无语，这孩子这么好哄的么？  
杨修慢条斯理的吃完了橙子，然后关了客厅的灯，才晃晃悠悠往二楼卧室里的浴室走，他伤口还没好利索，所谓洗漱也不过就是刷牙洗脸换衣服。  
杨修推开浴室门的时候，高酋已经洗好了澡，只穿着睡裤站在镜子前，一只手在擦头发，另一只手正将刚挤好牙膏的牙刷放在漱口杯上，听见声音回头看他，“啊，正好，你快来刷牙，牙刷和漱口杯都是新的，内衣和睡衣也都是没穿过的，你直接换了就好，毛巾架上的毛巾也是新的，你可以直接用，”说着给他让开了位置，“你快洗漱，我去吹头发。”说完，就拿着吹风机出去了。  
杨修看着他的背影，又转头看看放在手盆边漱口杯里放好的水，他第一次感觉，有个男朋友也不错嘛。  
杨修洗漱好出来的时候，高酋已经吹完了头发，正靠在床头，就着台灯昏黄的光线在看杂志，听见声音转头看他走出来，就拉开旁边的被子，“很晚了，我们睡觉吧。”  
杨修也没扭捏，直接走过去，脱了鞋爬上床，一边给自己盖被子，一边念叨，“那你别看杂志了，有灯光我睡不着。”说完就背对着人躺下了。  
高酋也没再说什么，他将手里的杂志放在床头柜上，关了灯也跟着钻进了被子，之后小心翼翼的去抱身边的人，见他没有反抗，才满满当当的将人从背后抱了个满怀，鼻尖正好蹭在人腺体的位置。  
自从住院到现在，杨修都没再用过信息素阻隔剂，甜甜的桃香混合着茶味淡淡的飘散着，勾得高酋不由自主的去亲吻他的腺体。杨修不自然的僵硬一下之后就慢慢的放松了下来，温软的唇舌触碰着腺体的感觉陌生又熟悉，让他不自觉的想起被标记时的感觉，那是一种无与伦比的满足与快乐，所以他第一次顺从了自己的本能，全身心的放松着让他的alpha对他予取予求。  
高酋的吻慢慢的从他的腺体转移到他的唇边，身体也渐渐的叠在他身上，一只手撑着身体，另一只手拉着他的肩膀将他翻转成面对面的体位，然后低着头吮吻着他的唇瓣，舌尖顺着他闭合的不紧的牙关滑进去，勾着他的舌尖缠绵的亲吻。  
杨修也从最开始的被动承受到后来的主动回应，他享受被高酋亲吻的感觉，也期待着更多的接触，他伸出手环上身上人的身体，一只手环着他的肩背，另一只手环上他的腰揉捏着他腰侧的皮肉，高酋依旧只穿着睡裤，光裸的上半身让他没有阻隔的触碰着高酋细腻紧致的皮肉，并让他开始期待更多。  
高酋也渐渐被挑起了情欲，他觉得杨修的手上好像燃着火，一点点将他点燃，他的手慢慢滑进杨修的一下，揉捏着他的身体，正当他想索取更多的时候，外科敷料滑腻的塑料触感，就将他的神智拉回了现实，紧跟着，他的一切动作都嘎然而止。  
杨修半天等不到他的下一步动作，有些疑惑的在昏暗的光线中看着人，“怎么了？”  
高酋轻轻的翻身躺到他旁边，紧紧将人抱进怀里，声音低哑的说，“没什么，睡觉。”  
杨修翻身面对着人，轻轻的皱着眉头看着人，“可是……”  
高酋没等他说完就打断他了，他用额头抵着他的额头，“嘘，你还是病人，我不想伤了你，所以，我们下次再说，现在很晚了，我们先睡觉好么？”  
杨修看着他，看着看着，就笑了，然后放松的将自己塞进他的怀里，“好，我们睡觉。”  
第二天一早，杨修被生物钟唤醒时还在高酋怀里，只是不知什么时候面对面相拥的姿态变成了高酋从背后死死的圈着他，左手紧紧正握着他的左手。杨修看着交握着的双手有些出神，又想起昨晚的事情，忽然就笑了，他小心翼翼的探出手摸回了自己的手机，将两人紧握的手拍了照片并发了朋友圈：在一起了。之后就小心的爬出来打算去做早饭。  
“唔，”杨修的一阵动作到底还是将高酋吵醒了，他眯着眼睛看着坐起来的人，下意识的伸手圈上他的腰，“干什么去？”  
“做早饭，”杨修转头揉揉他的头发，“去做早饭，时间还早，你再睡会，乖。”  
“哦，”高酋迷迷糊糊的应了一声，就收回了手，“我要吃培根三明治。”  
“好，”杨修站起身，弯腰亲了亲他的额头，之后就出去做饭了。  
没多久，高酋就彻底醒了过来，习惯性的摸了手机刷朋友圈，刚打开朋友圈，就看见了杨修的朋友圈挂在第一位，他愣了一下，之后迅速点赞转发评论一条龙：前半生的踽踽独行，都是为了在此时此刻遇见你，余生，我将紧紧握着你的手，哪怕死亡，都不能将我们分离。


End file.
